Last Rites
Last Rites is the second episode of the sixth season of "ER". It was first aired on October, 7 in 1999. It was written by Jack Orman and directed by Felix Enriquez Alcala. Plot Weaver might be the head of the ER, but Greene has his own ideas on handling things and matters aren't helped by the fact that Greene is still struggling to come to terms with his mother's death and as Carter and Elaine's relationship continues, a new resident joins the team. NBC Description DR. GREENE UNDER SIEGE WHILE TERMINALLY ILL PATIENTS CLING TO LIFE; REBECCA DEMORNAY GUEST-STARS: Still reeling from his latest family crisis, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) clashes with Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) over the continuing treatment of a critically ill teenager (guest star Paige Moss) who changes her mind about her "do not resuscitate" agreement. Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) ministers to an old widow (guest star Myriam Tubert) who has no one to turn to in her last hours. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) stumbles into a turf battle with paramedics when he and a new hotshot doctor (guest star Erik Palladino) rush out to help a construction worker who is critically injured just a block away. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) parlays with a court-appointed therapist as he tries to stop his ex-girlfriend (Lisa Nicole Carson, "Ally McBeal") from moving to Europe with his son. Carter's new friend Elaine (guest star Rebecca DeMornay) visits the hospital again. Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) cannot resist taking a special interest in an HIV-positive baby who is virtually parentless. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) gets an offer from Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) that she cannot refuse. Kellie Martin, Goran Visjnic and Michael Michele also star. Short summary Returning from his mother's funeral, Mark clashes with Kerry over the treatment of a teenager who rescinded her DNR. A new second year resident that likes to be called "Dr. Dave" clashes with almost everybody, from the surgical department to the paramedics. Romano promotes Corday to Associate Chief of Surgery. Jeanie decides to marry Reggie after her adoption plans fall through. Carol and Luka treat a dying woman who wants to see a priest. Peter and Carla meet with a psychologist about Reese. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Elizabeth Corday * Lucy Knight * Robert Romano * Luka Kovač * Cleo Finch * Peter Benton Trivia * John Stamos originally auditioned for the role of Malucci. Six years later, he appeared on the show as Tony Gates. * First appearance in the series of Erik Palladino as Dr Dave Malucci . He would become a series regular five episodes later. Quotes Lucy Knight: How much should I decrease his O2? Dr. Dave Malucci: Ooh, I don't know. Crank it down, if he turns blue, crank it back up. Lucy Knight: You're kidding, right? Dr. Dave Malucci: No, purple ain't good. _________________________ Malucci: Hey, Jackie Joyner. Nice spandex. Cleo: Get a life... _________________________ (discussing his blessing of a dying woman) Carol: So, how did you know what to say? Luka: I faked it. You know, a little bit of Latin, a little bit of Croatian. Carol: You faked it well. __________________________ Romano: Much as you may view me as a loathsome little toad, I know you're pragmatic and, more predictably, your ambitious nature will prevail. You'll leapfrog five or six years. Corday: I don't view you as a loathsome toad, Robert. Romano: Well, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, Elizabeth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6